Episode 3
That night after dinner Peeta and I put the kids to bed. Making sure they turned off all the lights. Peeta went to our room down the hall. I sat at the kitchen table still able to smell tonights dinner. It was lamb stew. I looked out the window. It always remined me of Primrose when I looked into the dark night sky. It was around 11 when I changed and slipped into bed with Peeta. He was asleep. Or so I thought. I layed with my back turn towards him with my knees to my chest. I layed there dosing on and off. Peeta startled me when he wraped his arms around me. Him metal leg touched my un-amputated leg. It was cold but yet soothing to know he was there. He said softly "Good-night honney." I smiled and he fell back to sleep. I fell asleep soon after. But it didnt seem long when ther thrashing began. Peeta held me closer. I felt the warmth off him body and woke to find myself nearly pushing him off the bed. I looked shocked and moved so he could be comftoable again. Then he whispered softly "Are you okay? You where screaming Finnick and Prims name. I nod slightly and lay my head on his chest. The sun was just peeking over the horizon when I hear the door of Primroses room open and close. And hear the front door to the house shut. I just out of bed and run down stairs. Open the door and yell her name "Primrose!?" No reasponse. I faint and the last thing I remember was the kids and Peeta at the door looking at me and out there as well. I woke up an hour or so later back in my bed. Taylor and Rue where by my side. Peeta just walked in the room with warm tea and medicen. I sat up and had a raging pain in my left temple. The one I injured awhile back. Talor layed me back down and the pain went away. Peeta sat the tea and medicen down and sat next to me. Taylor left but Rue stayed. I was still wondering what happened to Primrose the I blurted out "Where did she go?" Peeta smiled and said she went to get some items from the store. I was still wored but she was home now. I got up ignoring the pain in my head and went down stairs to see all of the kids at the table again staring at me. I ignore them too and realised Chase wasnt there again. Then I blurted out "Where is he? He needs to be at breakfust at 7. Not 7:30." I started to walk down stairs when he came up stairs. He towered at almost 7 foot tall. I had to look up to see his face. He smiled and said good morning. He sat down at the table. It was 7:01. I saw them all sit there. No room for me and Peeta to sit. I pulled up two extra chairs and sat down in one. It was around 7:10 and Peeta was still not down here. I got the worried look in my eye and stood up. Finnick Jr. grabed my arm before I could run. I yelled at him and pushed his hand off. I darted upstairs and he was still right behind me. I pushed him up aginst the wall and yelled "I can handle my self now leave me alone!" His eyes widened and he ran back down stairs. I ran into the room I shared with Peeta and find everything, A mess...